first chipmunk story help character developing
by OPUS0987
Summary: I just wrote several traits I have disvovered since I started watching the chipmunks.  I do think I need help anyways.


Help on writing my first chipmunk story

Considering that I have been more like a viewer and not that much of an active writer around fan fiction, I do think that I should get my first story ready, even if this is only a first draft. I don't quite have as much time since my main priority is drawing, but it is all you fault I like to try a story. I know it is the way to get to know each character better and discover how far they can go while still being on character.

First, I have to learn how each of the couples would work and why.

Let me create a little summary of how I see the characters. I'm kind of new on the subject, but with the little time I have fallen in love with all of them in very special way. There you go; that's the reason why I've been drawing them so much. *lol*

Alvin Seville.-

This guy can and is so competitive at almost everything in front of him, except school related stuff so that's where Simon comes in. He is so self-centered that most of the times he forgets about his bond with his brother and even with Brittany herself even when they seem to be like a couple even at their young age. He will do all kinds of crazy schemes to do what he thinks is right. He goes by emotion, not by logic so that's why everything he ever does ends in failure. This guy has a good heart, but his demeanor does not let him show it openly. He would do things that will affect his family even if he has to apologize later and he will feel truly guilty.

Brittany Miller.-

She is supposed to be the same as Alvin, but I guess they went over the top with her. She is extremely worried about her looks that it even annoys her sisters. She wants to take her whole wardrobe all the time. She tops Alvin on selfishness, but him she does care about her sisters. One think Brittany would do that kind of makes me feel is that she will bad mouth Jeanette for her own good. She is always complaining about everything, in other words nothing can satisfy her needs. Has her own crazy schemes moments too, but she tends to involve Alvin for some reason. She will never accept that below Jeanette's simple face lays someone who can be as beautiful or even more that her. And she tries to be someone she isn't just to fit in.

Simon Seville.-

He would seem cold at times, except to Jeanette of course, but this is because he is extremely annoyed at both Alvin's and Brittany's schemes. His IQ put him over the top, but he actually thinks he is smarter that he really is, so that puts him into trouble at times. I think has bullied Theodore in several episodes even when I know he cares about him much. His maturity makes me think that he is older than Alvin though. Not a pretty good athlete even while he is the skinniest of the trio. Has some artist traits and is also a self aggrandizer and that bores everyone when he doing his speech. He can be shy when dealing with love unlike Alvin who actually does not becomes shy.

Jeanette Miller.-

Another bookworm, but unlike Simon she is absent minded and clumsy. Has a heart made of gold, something that really interests me about her is that despise all of her flaws she accepts the way she is. Does not like to argue, but is not afraid of speaking her mind when necessary but for her that is not too often. She loves her sisters so much that she will do anything for them even if that will cost her being humiliated. I really don't know who she is more attached to, Brittany or Eleanor? I will need help with this if you don't mind…

Theodore.-

Innocent chipmunk, overweight and looking for a way to lose some of those pounds while still eating like crazy. Not very smart at all, I do think that Alvin can beat him at any test any time. Not good at sports, but his heart is so big that it won't fit on his chest. Has a crush on Eleanor but won't say anything because of his shyness. Easy going guy and easily to gullible.

Eleanor.-

This is a girl that has a little from everyone. She is smart and is not afraid to speak her mind. She likes to eat a lot, but also looks for ways to looks some of it. She is so sweet, even more than Brittany and she does not need looks to do it. She loves sports and I think she can be better than Alvin at any time despite her chubbiness. And she is spontaneous. I wonder how she will look without all those extra pounds. I think I will draw her like that just to see.

I will appreciate all the feedback and traits I forgot so I can finally write my first fan fiction featuring this guys and gals.

Thanks

Opus0987

.com/


End file.
